In love
by Alica-Chan
Summary: Mello finds out something he'd rather haven't found out: Both Near and Matt are in love with him! Now, what will he do? Don't worry, the story isn't as crappy as the summary...
1. Chapter 1

Death Note Fan fiction

"You know", Near said, "we think we should work _together_. As L's successors". "Why would you want that? We've never really been friends. You don't even like me", Mello disagreed, frowning.  
Near blushed slightly. "That's not true. I _do_ like you" He took a step towards Mello. "I _really_ like you". He leaned towards the blonde and kissed him.  
After a second of shock, Mello backed away. Near took a step backwards and blushed even more. Then, without saying a word, Mello turned around and left.

† †

When he arrived at the flat he shared with Matt, he went straight to his room without saying hello to his best friend. Matt, who knew his friend was upset about something, entered Mello's room just moments after Mello had sat down on his bed. "What's wrong? Did the freak in white do something?" Mello looked up at him. "No. Everything's fine. Why d'you ask?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just because"  
"Oh. Because"  
"Yes"  
The boys were silent for several minutes.  
"So, are you sure Near didn't do anything?"  
"Of course I am. What should he do anyway?"  
"Oh, I don't know. So you feel good?"  
"Yes?"  
"Oh, good"  
Silence. Again.  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"No. Didn't I tell you I don't talk to you anymore? If you want to communicate with me you'll have to write a letter. Really, why do you ask if you can talk to me?"  
"Oh, just because"  
"Oh, yes, _because_. I forgot"  
Matt hesitated.  
"Okay now. I want to talk to you"  
"I know. You said so before"  
"Uhm, yes. I guess I did. So… yes. I have to tell you something"  
"Just do it then"  
"Yeah… okay, I'll do it. So… I really like you, Mello"

"More than I should. I mean, I _really_ like you"

Mello didn't say anything. He had heard those words before.  
"Mello", Matt said, "I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

Mello jumped to his feet. "Not you, _too_", he wailed, "Tell me this was a _joke_". Matt didn't look at him. "It was not", he said very quietly. "But you're my best friend. You shouldn't _love_ me. And you're a _boy_" "I _know_", Matt said.  
Mello ignored him. "Why does everyone have to be in love with me? I mean, okay, Near has always been strange, but you-""Near?", Matt asked, "So he _did_ do something?" "He kissed me", Mello complained. "He… kissed you?" "Oh yes, he did. But you don't need to be jealous. I didn't kiss him back or something, if you wanna know", Mello replied sarcastically. "Why didn't you tell me? If I'd known-" "What?" "Damn, Mello, I didn't want to fall in love with you! It's nothing I can change! And don't think I didn't try to. I just wanted to tell you. You don't know what it feels like to dream about kissing your best friend!" "Oh, great. This makes me feel so much better! When did this start anyway?" Matt sighed. "When I was 14", he said quietly. "14?! That was six years ago!" "I know", Matt said. Then he sighed again. "I'll be in my room now", he finally said, went to the door, and left.  
"Shit", Mello said. He grabbed a bar of chocolate from his bedside table. He'd never guessed Matt would be in love with him...

† †

A ringing sound woke him up. He went to the living room and answered the phone. "You better have a good reason to wake me up", he said grumpily. "I _do_", Near said. "Oh, it's you", Mello replied. "Yeah" Silence. "I think we should talk", Near finally suggested. "Maybe. But… Does it have to be _now_?" "Is something wrong?" "Oh, no, it's nothing. You are in love with me, Matt is in love with me, but except from that, everything is totally cool" "Matt too?", Near asked. "Yeah. And I was really mean and stuff. I think I should apologize". Near sighed. "Bye then. We'll talk later" "Bye"  
Mello hung up. Then he stood up to get himself some chocolate.  
He ran right into Matt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry", Matt said quickly, "I didn't mean to-" "Oh, no, it's my fault", Mello interrupted quickly. "I wanted to talk to you", he added. Matt blushed. "I wanted to apologize", Mello said, "I was a jerk yesterday. Really. I mean, I know you didn't do that on purpose" "I shouldn't have told you", Matt said quietly. "No, you shouldn't have kept it secret". Mello smiled at the redhead. "I'll shower now", he said. "Okay", Matt replied, and Mello left for the bathroom.  
Matt sat down on the sofa and grabbed his PSP, but he couldn't concentrate on his game. He thought about Mello. Finally he lit himself a cigarette.  
When Mello re-entered the room (only 25 minutes after he had left, which was a new record), he shook his head. "I knew you lied when you said you didn't smoke inside", he said accusingly. "I did not", Matt said quickly, pausing his game. "Oh, and what are you calling it?", Mello asked, sitting down next to his best friend. Matt sighed. "I don't usually smoke inside", he corrected himself. "Oh. Then better don't start it". Mello took Matt's cigarette and put it in the ashtray. "You know I hate it when you do that", Matt said reproachfully. Mello shrugged.  
They sat there for some minutes. Finally, Matt switched his game off. "What's wrong?", Mello asked. "Nothing. I'm just thinking. Nothing you'd want to know"  
They sat there silently a little while longer. "Mello?", Matt finally said. Mello looked at him. "Yes?". And then Matt leaned over to him and kissed him gently. When he eventually released Mello's lips, the blonde stared at him. Matt blushed. "Sorry, just forget it", he said quickly. Mello shook his head. "You're crazy", he said. "Maybe", Matt agreed.  
Mello sighed, then he stood up and went to his room. There, he sat down on his bed. Matt should really stop smoking, he thought. He'd taste better if he did… Mello shook his head in disbelief. What was he thinking? He'd never kiss (or get kissed by) Matt again.  
Matt came to look after him about 10 minutes later. He sat down next to his friend. Mello looked at him. He didn't know what to say. His heart was racing in his chest. Matt was just so _close_…  
And then, somehow, they kissed passionately. Mello pushed Matt down on the bed, stroking his chest, moving his hands over the redhead's body. Matt moaned softly…

Later…  
"What did I do?", Mello whispered, shocked. Matt, who had snuggled up to him, smiled at him. "Don't say you didn't enjoy yourself. You definitely did". He kissed Mello softly. "And I did, too", he added. "But… that's just _wrong_. I mean, we shouldn't-" "When did you start thinking about what we should or shouldn't do?" Mello sighed. "You're right", he admitted. "Of course I am", Matt said, grinning. "I love you", he added. "Love you too", Mello murmured. He kissed his lover. Matt sighed. "Now, Mello, do you want to cuddle or do you want to have sex?", he asked impatiently. Mello grinned. "If you want it so badly..." They kissed again, more passionately this time, and continued doing what they had begun, forgetting about everything else…


	4. Chapter 4

Near tried to call Mello every hour, but the blonde didn't answer the phone. And finally, Near realized he had lost.  
This was the moment he decided to beat Mello at any price.  
It was the moment he decided to be the first to catch Kira, and to never be Mello's friend again.  
And it was the moment he locked his heart.

No one did ever find out that he cried himself to sleep the night they told him Mello had died, and every night since then.


End file.
